Utah
Utah is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Occupation: Island Guide Loves: Pink Lemonade Hates: Off-Season Utah lives a relaxing life on the shores of Calypso Island. She carves out a living on the small island by offering guided hiking excursions for the many tourists. She lives in a beach bungalow on the south side of the island with her older sister, Nevada. Utah’s a big fan of Papa's Freezeria, but has made many trips off the island to check out his latest restaurants. Appearance Utah has brown shoulder-length hair in pigtails held by yellow bands. She wears a yellow and white-striped beach shirt tied up the waist, denim cutoff jeans with a brown rope belt around her waist, and white shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Freezeria * Medium Cup * Cookie Dough * Chocolate Syrup * Regular Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Sprinkles * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pecan Toast * Cinnamon * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries * Honey * Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Mayo * Bacon * Medium Patty * Cheese * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 Spicy Garlic Wings * 6 Calypso Boneless Wings * 3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun * Salsa * Relish * Mustard * Wild Onion Sauce * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Rock Candy ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Paper Umbrella (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Syrup *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Sugar Plum in other holidays) *Red Velvet Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Round with Lemon Chiffon) **Lavender Icing (Orange Icing in other holidays) **Pink Lemonade Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Calypso Boneless Wings *3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacon *6 Sausages (left) *Regular baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Beetbread (Multigrain Bread in other holidays) with Asiago Cheese *Shredded Lettuce *Bacon *Sun-Dried Tomatoes (Tomato in other holidays) *Lobster Chunks *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Passionfruit Filling (Cheesecake Filling on other holidays) *Passionfruit Filling (Cheesecake Filling on other holidays) *Sunburst Crust (Polka Dot Crust on other holidays) *8 Bananas (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Utah appears as one of the playable customers in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She can be rescued in Level 2, Gummy Grotto. Her special skill is the swim boost, which allows her to go through currents quickly and also defeat enemies in the water. She uses a Tiki Torch as her weapon. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Mindy and Sasha, but lost to Peggy in the Pineapple Division Semi Finals. *2012: She earned more votes than Wendy and Scooter winning the Blueberry Division with Taylor. She then lost to Clover in the semi finals. *2013: She earned more votes than Cecilia and Ivy winning the Hyper Green Division with Matt. She then earned more vores than Tohru in the semifinals but lost to Willow in the Grand Final. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria and Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookie Dough. *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Cocoa. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Pink Lemonade Syrup. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream. *In Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Bacon. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Honey Drizzle. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Kumquats. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 31 Trivia *It is revealed that she has a sister, Nevada. *She appears on ads for Freezeria HD. *Her feet can be seen with her styles B and H. Order Tickets utah freez.jpg|Utah's freezeria order Utah's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Utah's Pancakeria Order Utah Awesome.png|Utah's Burgeria HD order Utah_wingeria.jpg|Utah's Wingeria Order utahburgeriatogo.jpg|Utah's Burgeria To Go! order Utah Freeze.png|Utah's Freezeria HD order Screen_Shot_2014-09-13_at_10.57.10_AM.png|Utah's Donuteria order during Easter Utah's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Utah's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Utah's Cheeseria Order.png|Utah's Cheeseria Order Utah Summer Luau.png|Utah's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Utah To Go.png|Utah's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Utah summer.png|Utah's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau utahordersummer.jpg|Utah's order during Summer Luau Utahorder.jpg|Utah's Bakeria order Gallery (Donuteria) Utah before star customer.png 212px-14.PNG|Utah Taking Her Order Taylor and Utah.jpg|Won the Blueberry Division along with Taylor. Photo0268-1-.jpg|Utah is not pleased. Utah14.png|Utah on Papa's Next Chefs tournament. Untitled1.jpg|Nevada, her elder sister, confirmed at the Flipdeck #71. 1233678.jpg|Thumbs up! Perfect Utah.png|Utah Is Pleased! Utah with her color.jpg|Utah Utah.PNG|Utah and Matt Champion of the Hyper Green Divison in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. Screenshot 5.png|She in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 finals. She lost to Willow. Utah RULES!.png|Utah Picture Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Worker mochup.jpg Thanksgiving01.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Utah.png Poor Utah.png Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg Nan.png|Utah get's a perfect score in Pastaria from her sister, Nevada Bruna Table Order.jpg|Utah taking Bruna's order from Doan Utah Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Utah in Papa's Freezeria HD poor_utah.jpg|In 2011, she debuted in Freezeria. Mad Utah.jpg|Angry Utah HD Sisters.png Dancing Utah.jpg|Utah dancing do the moves.jpg|Utah dancing with Allan and Xolo. 212px-18.PNG Donas_Perfectas_Para_Utah_y_Georgito.png 96px-James.png|Utah and Greg waiting for wings Utah & Nevada.jpg|sisters Utah and Nevada Sisters HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.33.png|Angry Utah in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Angry Utah (at the dining table) Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Utahperfect.png|Pastaria Chef Gets Perfect Wings! Utah unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png|Utah In Hallway Hunt Utah in Papa Louie 3 When Sundaes Attack!.png Utah Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Utah likes her hot dog! The pasta girl is pleased! Utah Freezeria Perfect.png|Utah has a perfect gold-star sundae! Cus.JPG IMG 1552.PNG Utah - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Utah during Summer Luau in Papa's Bakeria Utah - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Utah Style B in Papa's Bakeria Utah Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Utah! 1462446490013.jpg|Perfect Wing for Utah and Rudy 1461153076350-1.jpg|Utah doing a internet and social apps Fan Art Utah.png|Utah Fan Art Utah Art.PNG|Utah Fanart ChibiMaker utah.jpg|utah chibi maker Utah sprite edit.PNG|Eightball strikes again. Utah pinup.PNG|pin up version made by Almei UtahRecolor.png|Made via Recolor.me blah.png|With Allan by Almei Utah Sunset Shimmer.jpg UtahDanganronpaSpriteEditUpdate.png|Utah Sprite Edit by Dawn14 (based on Yuta Asahina) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:U Characters